


Beautiful People

by lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart



Category: woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart/pseuds/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart
Summary: This is my only fear, that we become beautiful people
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Beautiful People

“You ready for this?” I ask as I link our arms and walk behind our teammates towards the red carpet of the ESPYS, the camera flashes blinding us in the daylight. Just 2 days after winning the World Cup we’re in LA on a summer day dressed to the dime and she’s looking especially good in that outfit. 

The second we reach the red carpet to pose she’s unlinking our arms and finding her spot in the large group, settling between Rose and Lindsey as I find a spot between Alex and Allie. I already miss her contact and envy the way she smiles brightly at the camera like she was made for this. 

Before I know it she’s got her arms locked around a friend of Mal’s boyfriend, him bringing arm candy for her and Rose. I immediately feel jealous as a glass of champagne is handed to me instead of beer. Everyone here is used to the finer things, but I’d rather be in a flannel and jeans with a Budweiser in my hand back in my condo in Georgia. But her? She fits right in as she greats TV personalities and other athletes with a glass of champagne in her hand that she keeps sipping as she makes them laugh. I think I’d do anything to be able to snap my fingers and go back to her and I flirting in a quiet corner at the World Cup after party, Budweiser’s in our hands, our free hands stealing touches. Everyone close to us knew, it had been almost 2 years but publicly, we didn’t feel the need to be out, too afraid it would complicate our careers. We took a lot of advice from Tobin and Christen on how to navigate and because of them we led pretty normal lives outside of the soccer stuff. 

It’s not until the after party that I’m near her again, goose bumps forming when she whispers sweet nothings in my ear as the champagne takes effect and we wait at the bar. 

“What do you have for beer?” I ask the bartender and they list off a bunch of craft beers that make me roll my eyes and so I settle for a vodka red bull and turn my attention back to my favorite person. 

“You having fun?” She asks as she gently rubs at the bare skin on my back, causing me to shiver. 

“A blast” I say in a sarcastic tone that causes her to tilt her head. 4 years ago when I was about her age I loved nights like this, when all of the attention was on us and our team but tonight I resented it. 

I resent not being able to have alone time with her to really bask in the glow of winning the World Cup together, I resent being surrounded by a bunch of fake and beautiful people in Hollywood who tried to out do each other on every level. Emily was so good at blending in, so good at not letting any of it bother her and I became fearful that she’d get used to this spotlight and want to live in it. It’s what Alex did, but Me? I’d never trade Georgia for LA, never trade my Budweiser’s for a Stella Artois’s or a glass of wine too dry and bitter champagne. It’s not who I am or who I want to be. 

“I just want a Budweiser” I smiled at her softly and she raised her eyebrow, probably thinking that it was such a silly thing to worry about. 

“Would it cheer you up to hear that I have a surprise for us?” Emily wiggles her eyebrows at me and I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“A surprise?” I look at her suspiciously. “And how much longer do I have to wait to get this surprise?” 

“I can call our ride, you can have it in like 45 minutes” she winks and pulls out her phone. 

“Kelley O’Hara, nice to meet you” a random man walked up to me that I recognize from a sports broadcast. He begins a conversation with me that I want nothing to do with but did my best to sound interested as I lost Emily in the crowd. When my eyes finally met hers again she was throwing her head back laughing at the group of women from ESPN who were the only people at this party besides my own teammates that I’d actually want to be around. I caught eyes with Katie Nolan who smiled before I shifted back to Emily, trying to get her to get me out of this conversation and thankfully Katie took notice and nudged the woman for me who immediately walked over. 

“Ba-“ she stopped to correct herself. “Kel, Ride is here” she grabbed my hand and gently pulled me away as we exchanged polite goodbyes. Emily’s arm made its way around my back and pulled me in close as she led me towards the exit and out to where the SUV was. Her grip tightened as we were swarmed with cameras and autograph poachers. 

“You good?” She took a deep breath and turned to me once we were in back of the our black suv and away from the crowd. I simply nodded before gently grabbing her face into my hands and placing a kiss on her lips. We were finally alone and for the first time since the World Cup started we didn’t have to fear that someone could catch us. 

“I missed you.” I placed another kiss on her lips and settle into her side as she chuckles. 

“I’ve seen you every day, all day for the past almost 2 months my love.” She plays with my fingers before linking our hands. “But I to missed our alone time”

“Where are we going?” I ask as we merge onto the heavy trafficked highway even at 11pm at night. 

“A surprise.” She whispers into my ear as her hand dropped to my thigh. With the dark of night I couldn’t tell where we were going and I didn’t care because all I could focus on was her hand on my thigh. 

“Where are we?” I ask, it’s been an hour of comfortable silence in the car as we pull up to a house that is lightly lit up with street lights. 

“Your surprise.” Emily opens the door and helps me out, my ears immediately hear the sound of the ocean making me smile. 

We exchange pleasantries with the driver before Emily is pulling me to the front door and keying in a code.

“What is this place?” We walk into the beautiful house and Emily is yanking on my arm to draw me to the back of the house and when she opens the glass doors to the back balcony and we have a perfect view of the ocean even if it’s dark out, candles are lit to set the scene with two Budweiser’s waiting to be opened and a few roses. I know I’m smiling like a fool, and I don’t even care. 

“My cousin owns a bunch of rental properties on the beach so he hooked us up. It’s ours for the next 4 days.” She stands behind me and wraps her arms around me, giving me a squeeze and a kiss on the back of my neck. 

“You coordinate all of this?” I feel the tears fill in my eyes as I turn around to see her smiling. She reaches up and caresses my cheek with her thumb. 

“I love you” she whispers and kisses me, the tears finally falling. “I would do anything for you and there’s no place I’d rather celebrate”

She’s wiping my tears as I ask “but you fit in so well at that party. You looked like you were having the time of your life” 

“I play the game well then.” She leans forward and kisses me again. “Truth is, I’d never trade Georgia, jeans and bud light for champagne and a tight dress.” 

“god, I love you so much.” I whisper against her lips before she’s kissing me again. 

“Beers?” She pulls away and grabs the Budweiser’s, untwisting the cap and handing mine to me. 

“To never becoming beautiful people, to always loving Georgia and budweiser, to always loving each other. There’s no one else I would’ve wanted to win this tournament with. You’re a World Cup champion baby” I clink our beers together and take a small sip before she’s interrupting me for another kiss. 

“Why don’t we put on comfortable clothes and I have one more thing for you” she leads us to the bedroom where our luggage has already arrived. 

Moments later I walk to the balcony to find her wearing Sky Blue FC shorts and an old surf tee of mine, I love when she dresses up but I love her more when she dresses down for me. It’s no coincidence I’m wearing a pair of Thorns FC shorts and a UVA t shirt, we’ve become so accustomed to wearing each other’s clothes to bed, a way to feel close to each other when we couldn’t physically be. Such a habit that it carried over into when we were together. 

“Hey there” I whisper into her ear as I wrap myself around her from behind and squeeze her lightly. 

She turns around with the softest of smiles and hint of nervousness in her voice. 

“Do you remember the day of the World Cup final? Right before we got on the bus to go to the stadium you told me you loved me no matter if we won or if we lost, that you wanted me in your highs and your lows?” 

“Yes, and even after winning I’d still want you if we lost. There’s more to life than soccer, you are my life” I let go of her as she turns around and steps away from the balcony. 

“You’re the first person in my life that I would give up soccer for and the best part is that you’d never expect me too. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved this much, you were like coming up for fresh air when I was drowning.” 

“I-“ I go to speak and she puts a hand up and smiles at me as she fishes for something in her pocket, tears fill my eyes the second she takes it out. 

“You mean everything to me. World Cup, no World Cup. Olympic medal, no Olympic medal. Whatever road we face ahead in our careers and in our lives, I know that I’ll always find peace, love and home in you. I want that forever. We are better together and I don’t want to spend another moment pretending not to love you on a red carpet or on social media. Will you marry me?” She chokes out the last words as I try my best not to completely sob as I nod. 

“Yes” I choke out and she’s sliding the beautiful solitaire on my finger and pulling me into a kiss. 

When we pull away she’s smiling like a fool and pulling her phone out of the corner of the balcony, it’s only then I realize she has group FaceTimed our families to watch the moment. 

“Congrats honey!” My mom shouts as my dad wipes his own tears off his face. 

“We love you both so much” Jane chimes in.

The next few moments are spent exchanging pleasantries with our families before Emily is hanging up and group FaceTiming our two favorite friends and teammates: Alex and Lindsey. When they answer I just place my whole hand in front of the camera, on the ring being shown. They’re both simultaneously shrieking. 

“OH MY GOD” another voice yells that I know to be Sam. This will spread like wild fire to the team. 

At some point last night, we took a selfie smiling with my hand showing the ring, our eyes red from tears and our cheeks creased with smiles. It’s the first thing I think to look at when I wake up, she’s snoring softly next to me. I pull up instagram and load the picture. 

“Yeah winning 2 World Cups is cool but have you ever been proposed to by the love of your life? “ I caption the photo before hitting post. I set my phone down and cuddle back into Emily, thank god she’s mine.


End file.
